A Place To Call Home
by MissEfiK
Summary: Lucy Adams used to live in an orphanage, until the Anderson family took her in. The thing she wanted more than anything was a family. Will Kurt and Blaine be able to make her feel she has one? Will she ever find the love of her life? Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the first time I upload a story and I'm really nervous.. I hope you'll like it.

Blaine's brother, Coop, gets in the story later, just so you know ;)

A big "thank you" to my friend, Dora, who beta'ed this chapter for me.

Chapter 1

It was five thirty when my plane landed on Lima, Ohio. It was a long flight from the heart of London. I was really tired and all I could think of was a soft bed in a warm house, something I never actually had. I used to live in an orphanage for... well since I was born. I was miserable. All I ever wanted was a family and I thought I would never have one.

Thankfully I didn't just sit with my arms crossed. I talked to the women in charge of the orphanage and they offered to help me. Some months later they finally came and talked to me. They said that they did research and a family was eager to let me live with them. They weren't adopting me, I was just going to live with them, like foreign exchange students do... just without there being an exchange.

I said "foreign", right? That's 'cause the only family that agreed to let me live with them, lives in Ohio. The Andersons. A couple that has two sons. One of them is famous and doesn't live with his family, he's the older one. Their other son, the younger one, is my age so we are going to go to school together.

So here I am, getting off the plane in a completely unknown city, in a completely unknown country. I got off the plane and started asking random people if they were the Andersons. They all denied.

"Excuse me?" A boy, my age tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to face him. "Are you Lucy? Lucy Adams?"

"Yes, it's me," I replied. "How do you know my name?"

"I saw you looking for the Andersons," he said. "I'm Blaine, the younger son".

Now it all makes sense, I thought to myself. "Oh.. Are you here to pick me up alone, Blaine?" I asked him as politely as I could.

"No, I'm not alone. My parents are over there," he pointed at them. "Come on, let me carry your suitcase".

I handed him my suitcase and he carried it as we were walking towards his parents. "It is really light," he pointed out.

"I lived in an orphanage. I don't have a lot of things," I said, not wanting to sound like an impolite bitch, which I'm positive I did.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I know exactly the person that will love to help you with your shopping!"

"Do you mean yourself?" I asked, checking out his clothes. He wore a bowtie. Elegant!

He smiled. "No, it's not me," he said exactly when we reached his parents. "Mum, Dad. This is Lucy".

His mother gave me an encouraging smile. "Hello dear," she hugged me. "I'm Tracy. Welcome to Ohio!"

I smiled back. "Thanks for letting me live with you".

"Welcome to the US, kid,"Mr. Anderson said and patted me on the back.

"Thank you, Mr. Anderson," I responded.

All the way to their house, Tracy would not stop talking. She talked about everything. The house, my room, my new school, Blaine's friends. Everything.

"Mum, you'll scare the girl," Blaine scolded her, sitting next to me on the back seat of the car. She glared at him.

I smiled to myself. So this is what family is like...

"Oh Lucy, you can join the Glee club, too," Mrs. Anderson babbled.

"Glee club? We didn't have one in my old school," I said.

"Yes, Glee club is awesome," Blaine agreed. "We do songs and compete with other schools. Last year we won the National championship".

"Great," I said. "I will try out".

Soon we arrived to the house. "Make yourself at home," Mrs. Anderson said as soon as we entered.

It was warm and cozy. Everything I imagined a home to be.

"Do you want me to show you to your room?" Blaine asked quietly so only I could hear him.

"Sure," I answered and followed him upstairs.

"So this is Mum and Dad's room." he guided me. "And this is my room. I'll show it to you after I clean it up. You know how boys are sometimes," I chuckled at this. "And this used to be Coop's room. But now it's yours".

He opened the door to my room and brought the suitcase in. "Whoa..." was all I could say.

"Like it?" he smiled.

"Love it!" I answered enthusiastically.

"This is how this room used to be like when my brother lived here," Blaine said. "Even his photos are still here. We did some minor changes though to make the room fit for a girl. I helped redecorate," he added, apparently proud of himself.

"And who was the main decorator?" I asked curiously.

"The same person that is going to help you with your shopping," he said. I noticed that when he talked about this person his eyes were shining lovingly. I was suspecting that he was talking about his girlfriend.

"When will I get to meet her?" I asked.

He must have followed my thoughts. "It's a 'he'," he said.

"Well.. I don't.. I couldn't imagine that.."

"Well yes, I have a boyfriend," he explained. "I'm gay," he added as if hadn't made it clear enough.

"Oh, well if it means anything to you," I said, "it's cool by me. I'm not a homophobic person, nor am I a racist. I am not going to judge anyone".

He smiled. "You seem like a great person, Lucy," he said. "If you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here for you".

"Thank you, Blaine," I told him.

He walked to the door and stopped just before exiting. "Oh and before I go..," he said. "This school we're going to.. is kinda weird. Some people there... are total bullies. But you don't have to worry about it. I'll stand by you if anything happens".

"Thanks again, Blaine. For everything".

And with that he left the room. Yeah, that definitely feels like home.

A/N: Sooo... did you like it? Review please so I can improve anything that isn't right. I promise, I promise it gets better :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Soooo thanks to the people who followed/favorited/reviewed. And thanks to my friend naturehelen who beta'ed this chapter for me.

So while reading this chapter keep one thing in mind: Lucy and Blaine are NOT getting together. Ever. Team Klaine all the way. :D

Chapter 2

I always imagined that my first day at a normal school would at least be sunny. But no, it was cloudy and foggy. I got up early, packed my backpack and wore the best clothes I owned. I didn't want to embarrass Blaine.

When I got downstairs, he was already there, having breakfast. "Good morning," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever," I replied. "Where are your parents?"

"They left for work early in the morning," he said. "I always have breakfast alone". He smiled sadly.

"Well, if it makes your feel any better, I will have breakfast with you from now on," I told him.

"Come on, sit," he patted the chair next to him. "Have whatever you want".

We ate and chatted. Blaine was a pleasant person to be around.

"So when am I meeting your boyfriend?" I asked when we were on our way to school.

"Kurt lives in New York," Blaine said. "He is coming home for Christmas, though".

"Is he in college?" I asked him.

"Yes, he got in the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts," he explained.

"Tell me about your other friends," I told him.

"Well they are all in Glee club. You'll get to meet them today," he said. "I am also friends with other Glee club members, that have now graduated. Rachel and Santana, for example, are in NYADA too. They are coming with Kurt".

"Nice!" I said. "I'd love to meet them".

"They are great, trust me".

That was when we arrived to the school. I immediately understood what Blaine meant last night, when he talked about bullies. The minute I walked in, I saw a large football player slushy a girl.

"Oh my God," was all I said.

"See what I meant?"

Some other players of the football team, wearing varsity jackets, came around the corner. "Hey Gay-Blaine!" one of them shouted. "Is that the orphan?"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Blaine shouted back. Clearly he was used to this kind of behavior.

The large guy pushed me against the lockers before Blaine could help it.

"Leave her alone!" Blaine shouted again while pushing him with all the strength he got.

Then two things happened simultaneously. From one side of the corridor, a boy with blue eyes and elegant clothes was running to us, while from the other side of the corridor came a man, around his 30's, with curly hair.

"What's going on here?" the man demanded.

"Blaine what the actual hell are you doing?" the boy asked hysterically.

"Kurt... how...?" Blaine looked like he was in a trance. Apparently, the boyfriend had planned a surprise visit.

"Blaine tell me what's going on!" the man ordered.

"Matthew attacked Lucy," Blaine said as he was helping me get up.

"Is that true?" the man asked me.

'No, I just really liked how the floor felt and decided to have a nap,' I thought to myself, but I simply nodded.

"Matthew, come with me to the principal's office," the man used his ordering tone once more. "Now," he added and my bully followed him.

All the kids that had gathered around us, went their own ways and I was left alone with Blaine and Kurt. I watched while they hugged each other.

"Kurt, this is Lucy," Blaine introduced us. "Lucy, this is Kurt."

"The boyfriend," Kurt added while we were shaking hands. Apparently he saw me as a threat.

"I know," I said, trying to act as pleasantly as possible. "I've heard so much about you!"

"So what happened with Matt?" Kurt asked.

"He called Lucy an orphan," Blaine explained.

"Which is kind of true, because I _am _an orphan," I said.

"He doesn't have the right to talk to you like that," Blaine defended me.

"I guess this was my welcome gift," I said. "So, Kurt, weren't you supposed to come home next week?"

"Yes, I was," Kurt babbled, "but vacations started earlier so me, Rachel and Santana decided to come today and surprise you."

"That's great! Are they here, too?" I asked him.

"On the way," Kurt replied.

I hoped I made a good impression. I certainly already liked Kurt.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine said. "I was thinking you could go shopping with Lucy."

Kurt smiled, although it seemed like a fake smile to me. "Of course," he said.

"Thanks," I told him. "Look, I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to the restroom. See you in Glee club."

NORMAL P.O.V.

"Isn't she great?" Blaine asked Kurt when they were left alone.

"Charming," Kurt answered bitterly.

"What's up?" Blaine asked, confused. "You don't like her?"

"No, she is great! Let's talk about Lucy. Oh Lucy is great! Oh I'll get a black eye for Lucy! Oh Kurt, Lucy this, Lucy that! Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!" Kurt said his voice full of irony and his anger now obvious. "You've been talking about her since last night!"

"Why are you acting like that?" Blaine asked him.

"Oh, no reason!" Kurt cried and turned his back on his boyfriend. "See you in Glee club," he murmured.

LUCY'S P.O.V.

I got to meet Blaine's friends before Glee practice. I noticed that Blaine was kind of distant and Kurt was nowhere to be seen. My guess was that they got in a fight.

"So today we welcome our club's newest member, Lucy Adams," Mr. Schuester, who coached the Glee club, said. He was the man that took Matthew to the principal's office earlier. "And our old members, Rachel, Kurt and Santana."

"Yeah, some of you may have forgotten us," Kurt said his eyes never leaving Blaine.

"Mr. Schue," Blaine interrupted, completely ignoring his boyfriend. "Lucy and I want to do a song."

"We do?" I asked in disbelief.

"Which song are you doing?" Mr. Schue asked us.

"Oh now you're doing songs with her?" Kurt yelled at Blaine.

"We're doing 'Take My Breath Away'," Blaine said, acting like Kurt wasn't even in the room.

"Okay give it up for Lucy and Blaine everybody!" Mr. Schue said and Blaine took my hand and led me to the center of the choir room.

We sat on two chairs. And then we just sang. His eyes were full of passion, that I tried to avoid eye contact, in order not to melt right there, right then.

'Please Lucy, don't crush on him,' I thought to myself. 'He's gay and has a jealous boyfriend.'

"Great work guys!" Mr. Schue said when our performance was over. "So I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and don't forget this week's assignment is Break Up Songs."

Blaine got out of the choir room with me. "Aren't you going to spend some time with Kurt?" I asked.

"Nah, I think he's mad at me," he responded.

"Whoa, how can anyone be mad at you?" I tried to make him smile.

He chuckled. "Never mind. He'll come around.."

I could already imagine why Kurt was mad at his boyfriend. He was obviously jealous of the attention I got from Blaine, or maybe even thought that something was going on between us.

"You can invite him over," I told him. "I mean... I'm going out with Tina, Rachel and Santana and your parents are working late so you'll have the house to yourself."

"Actually that's a really good idea," he said. "I can cook dinner."

"Yes! And then he'll totally forgive you!"

"Will you help me?" he asked me.

"Absolutely!"

A/N: What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Review maybe? I'll try to update as frequently as possible.

xoxo Effie 3


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm so sorry, I didn't update yesterday.

Thanks to Dora for betaing this chapter.

WARNING: Nothing is going to happen between Lucy and Blaine. Ever. They are never ever ever getting together (Did you get my Taylor Swift reference there? LOL :P )

Chapter 3

A couple of hours later, I was helping Blaine out with his make-up dinner for Kurt.

"We need some tomatoes for the sauce," I told him.

"Oh shoot, we don't have any," Blaine said. "The closest grocery store is like... thirty minutes away."

"Go buy some," I told him. "I'll have a bath while I wait for you."

"Okay," he said. "I'll be right back."

He left and I quickly ran upstairs. I took a refreshing bath and after I was done I realized that there was no towel in the bathroom. Oh shit...

I got out of the bathroom, hoping that Blaine wasn't back yet. I didn't want to get in Mr. and Mrs. Anderson's room to search for towels so the only place I could think of was Blaine's room. I walked there leaving trails of water behind me. I was soaking wet.

His room was tidy except for the bed that wasn't done yet. I searched his cupboards for towels but found none. That was when I heard a voice from downstairs.

"Blaine? Are you here?"

Oh shoot! Kurt? I heard his steps coming closer and the only thing I found to cover myself with was Blaine's sheets. The door flew open.

"Oh. My. God," was all Kurt could say.

"Kurt, this isn't what it looks like!" I told him.

"Where is he?" he yelled at me.

"No, no please listen to me," I pleaded.

"I just found you covered in my boyfriend's sheets. I don't think I need further explanation," he cried at me.

"Lucy, Kurt, what's going on?" Blaine came in the room. Oh, perfect!

"Like you don't know," Kurt shouted at him.

"Lucy why are you naked and covered in my sheets?" Blaine asked me.

"Blaine, listen," I said. "I can explain." I realized just then that I was crying.

"I told you we don't need further explanation!" Kurt shot at me.

"Just let her speak!" Blaine was the one to yell this time.

"Look I was having a bath and I realized that there were no towels in the bathroom, so I got out of there naked. I didn't feel comfortable going to search for towels in your parents' room so I got in your room and then Kurt showed up and I covered myself with the first thing I found. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Of course, let's believe little, innocent Lucy," Kurt said his voice full of irony.

"Stop it, Kurt! You're being mean," Blaine shouted.

All I could think of was leave the room. And I did so. I left running. But I could steal hear them scream at each other.

"How can you defend her?" Kurt was crying.

"She didn't do anything wrong Kurt!" Blaine said. "The girl was just helping me cook dinner for you! I wasn't even in the house for the past thirty minutes. You are being paranoid!"

"How would you react if you found someone naked in my room?" Kurt yelled.

"She's a girl and I'm gay! GAY!" Blaine said, emphasizing on the last word.

"Blaine, look, I'm sorry okay?" Kurt said. "You know how much I love you and.. and I can get a little paranoid..."

Blaine sighed. "Just apologize to her and come down to have dinner with me," he said.

For a moment I didn't hear steps or anything like that. Maybe they were kissing or embracing or whatever couples do. Then I heard steps coming to my room. I quickly wiped my tears and wore my bathrobe, which I found buried deep in my suitcase (way to go, bathrobe!).

"Can I come in?" Kurt was leaning against the door frame.

"Of course," I responded and sat on my bed, wiping my nose once again. I noticed that he had been crying too.

He came and sat next to me. "Look Lucy... I am terribly, terribly sorry for my behavior. I just.. I love him so much and you live in the same house with him while I am in New York... It's just killing me, you know?"

I took his hand. "But you don't have to worry. You are the love of his life. I just met him yesterday. I am nothing compared to you," I told him.

"Don't think so low of yourself," he told me. "Never! You are always perfect in someone's eyes. I learned that from Blaine... I felt like a big piece of nothing till he came into my life and made me realize that to him, I am special."

"No Kurt, you don't understand," I told him. "I am not perfect. Till yesterday the only people I knew were orphans and the women that worked in the orphanage I lived in. They treated me like I was rubbish. At least, most of them did."

"Well, that's how I've treated you, too," he confessed. "I'm sorry."

"But you did it out of love for your boyfriend," I tried to comfort him.

"Still no excuse," he insisted. "Do you wanna have dinner with me and Blaine?"

"No, no, I'll leave you two alone," I said. "Plus I promised to go out with Tina, Rachel and Santana."

"But I promise I will take you out," he said. "We'll go shopping. You, me and Blaine. Next Saturday."

"Well, thank you!" I told him. "Now run! Your boyfriend is waiting for you!"

"Okay, how do I look?"

"You look great! Go steal his heart!"

A/N: So how are you liking the story so far? Like it? Hate it?

Follow/Favorite/Review if you want.

xoxo Effie.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for so many days. I'm an awful monster. :P

Thanks to naturehelen for the beta.

The first time after Kurt left for New York, Blaine was miserable. It was a truly beautiful Christmas. I got to know all of the Glee members and I bonded with a lot of them, especially Blaine, Kurt and Rachel, who weren't in Glee club anymore. For the first time I felt like I was a part of something. I even got gifts! I went out with Kurt and Blaine several times and they helped me pick my clothes, which Mr. and Mrs. Anderson payed for.  
So now, a month later, Blaine was better, but still mysterious. I'd noticed that something had been bugging him, but neither of us brought the topic up, until one day, he did.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you about something... really important," he told me once after Glee club practice.

"Of course," I replied. "Tell me."

"Not here," he said. "Let's go for a walk." He pulled me by the hand.

"So?" I asked him when I was sure no one was listening.

"I don't even know how to start...," he said.

"Start from the beggining," I encouraged him.

"Right... Look, you know I love Kurt..," he started.

"I may have noticed," I teased him.

He chuckled. "So since we love each other," he paused. "What's stopping us from getting married?"

I stared at him for about thirty seconds without even blinking. "Okay now you're scaring me," he broke the silence. "Say something. Is it a stupid idea?"

"What? No, it's a great idea. You just caught me off guard," I said.

He seems relieved. "So you think I should do it? I should propose?"

I take a deep breath before I answer. "Yes, Blaine. We're moving to New York after graduation. You can have a dream wedding in Manhattan. And... and then live in a dream house in New York," tears were now threatening to spill. "And Kurt will be a broadway star.. and you will be a successful singer..."

"Are you crying?" he cut me off.

"No. Well yes, but these are happiness tears," I lied. My heart was ready to explode. There were jealousy tears. I was jealous because I couldn't have Blaine, I was jealous because I couldn't find the right guy and I probably never will, I was jealous because even Kurt and Blaine, against all odds, would have their own family.

No, no, Lucy Adams. You are not going to ruin this moment for Blaine. All he has ever been to you is a great friend, you could even call him a brother. You are going to be happy, if you truly love him. Because when you love someone, their happiness becomes your happiness.

"Thank you Lucy," he hugged me. "I knew you'd be supportive."

"Of course," I replied. "I know you love each other. You deserve this."

"So, will you help me think of a perfect way to propose?" he asked me.

"What are friends for?"

"Regionals!" Mr. Schuester wrote on the white board, full of enthousiasm.

"Mr Schue, do we have a set-list for Regionals?" Artie asked.

"No. And that's why it's this week's assignement," Mr. Schue answered.

The next day some Glee kids already had great ideas.

"So, give me your ideas," Mr. Schue said as he was walking into the classroom.

"Mr. Schue can I go first?" Marley, a girl who lacked self-esteem and self-confidence, asked.

"Of course. Let's hear Marley's ideas for Regionals everybody!"

Everyone in the choir room went silent. "So, I was thinking. 'I've Had The Time of My Life' sung by main male and the main female vocalist. 'What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger' sung by the New Directions' girls. 'What Makes You Beautiful' sung by the New Directions' boys. And as our final number 'Hall of Fame' sung by everyone."

"Great choices Marley," Mr. Schuester told her. "Is there anyone who disagrees?"

No one comes forward. "Great, so all we have left to do now is vote for the main male and the main female vocalist," Mr. Schue said.

"Since when are you letting us choose our songs and our main vocalists on our own, Mr. Schue?" Tina asked him.

"Since I decided that you are responsible enough to make the choices yourselves," he replied. "Now everyone, write the two names, that you thinkshould do the main vocals in 'I've Had The Time of My Life', and hand them to me."

Everyone wrote the two names Mr. Schue asked for in small pieces of paper. I personally voted for Blaine and Marley. Mr. Schuester gatheredeveryone's votes and we all waited while he was counting them.

"So.. our main male vocalist for Regionals is..." he started. "Blaine!"

A round of clapping and cheering began. I patted Blaine lightly on the back.

"And the main female vocalist, drum roll please, is... Lucy!"

I was clapping along with the others untilI realized what Mr. Schuester had just said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what?" I asked in disbelief.

"Congratulations. You'll be singing a duet with Blaine," Mr. Schuester told me.

Before I even had time to protest, the bell rang and Blaine and I got out. He seemed to be excited.

"How great is this?" he asked me as we were walking down the hallway. "We're doing a duet for Regionals!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I can sing in front of so many people," I told him. "What if I choke?"

"Someone seems to need a Kurt-Rachel intervention..." he stated.

"Uuumm, do I need to worry about this?" I asked him. "Only the name of it sends shivers down my spine."

"Nnnnooo," he said. That 'no' was too long. "Maybe a little," he teased me.

A/N: So Lucy has a crush on Blaine. I think everyone expected this :P It won't last long thought, don't worry.

The songs I chose for Regionals have already been sung on Glee, but I chose them anyway due to lack of imagination and weird music taste :P (if I chose my favorite songs, New Directions would have a problem winning Regionals, lol)

Follow/Favorite/Review please?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long. I didn't have much time :(

This chapter is unbeta'd and it is what I call a filler chapter, so I'm sorry if it isn't very interesting.

After we came home for school, Blaine called Kurt immediately. He told him that I need a Kurt/Rachel intervention. The thing that I found weird is that they actually had a name for it.

"Kurt said they'll be here on Friday," he told me when he got off the phone.

"Okay, now you're creeping me out," I joked.

"I get it. Rachel can be creepy. But how can anyone be afraid of Kurt?" he joked too.

"You seem to forget what happened when Kurt met me for the first time or when he found me naked in your bedroom," I told him, still smiling. Funny how we can joke about it now, when at that moment I begged for the Earth to open and swallow me.

We kept practicing non-stop until Friday. That was when Kurt, Rachel and Santana showed up at our doorstep.

"Did someone ask for a Kurt/Rachel intervention?" Kurt asked as soon as I opened the door.

"Actually, it's Kurt/Rachel/Santana, now that I'm here, too," Santana stated as they entered the house.

"It's not that we brought you here by force you know?" Rachel told her.

"So? I was bored," Santana said.

"Enough. We're here to help Lucy. No shut up both of you," Kurt said. "Where's Blaine?"

"He'll be here soon," I answered. "So where do we start?"

"From the beginning," Rachel said. "Are you nervous about performing at Regionals?"

"Of course I am!" I answered, my voice high-pitched. "It's not like I'm as talented as the three of you."

"True that," Santana said, while painting her nails.

"So sweet of you," I told her.

"Santana, just go meet Brittany or whoever,"Kurt told her.

"Whatever, you're boring me anyway," she said and she opened the door to leave the house, when Blaine showed up, keys in hand, ready to unlock the door himself. "Hi Gay Number 2, bye Gay Number 2."

"Said Santana and walked away," Blaine teased in a narrative voice.

"Is the always that kind?" I asked the others when she left.

"No she talks like that to everyone. If she teases you or calls you names, it means she likes you," Kurt said as Blaine hugged him. "So let the Kurt/Rachel intervention begin!"

A few minutes before we were to perform at Regionals my heart was ready to explode. Kurt and Rachel tried to boost my confidence and they succeeded, but only partially.

"Don't forget to make eye-contact with the audience and of course with Blaine," Kurt advised, just before we heard the bell that meant, we had to get ready. "If you can't look at random people in the audience, just look at me and Rachel or in the worst case, just look at Blaine."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, from Lima, Ohio, William McKinley High School's, New Directions!" we heard the voice that presented us.

When we were on stage all of my worries suddenly disappeared. I followed Kurt and Rachel's advise and my duet with Blaine was perfect. The next song was "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger" sung by the girls. I had decided to do the vocals in this song, to give the chance to other girls to sing solo. All I had to do was dance in the background and back up the other girls. Then it was the boys' turn to sing "What Makes You Beautiful" and they were delightful as well. At that moment, I truly believed we could win Regionals. But that was just until the next song, "Hall of Fame". Everything was great, but then one of the boys messed up his solo. That was when I had no hope left.

And I was right. Dalton Academy's Warblers were going to Nationals, while we placed second.

After Regionals we went to the choir room. Everyone was there. Old New Directions' members like Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn and Mike. And all the kids that participated.

"Look guys, I understand that you're disappointed," Mr Schue tried to comfort us, "but this isn't the end.

"For some of us, it is, Mr Schue," Blaine told him and I understood what he meant. It is his last year in high school and his first and last year as the main vocal and he wanted to get at least through Regionals.

"I'm so sorry guys, I feel terrible," Ryder apologized and I assumed that he was the one that messed up.

"It doesn't matter now," Mr Schue said. "You were all great and that's what matters."

I was looking for Blaine so we could leave when I heard voices in the hallway. I stopped and glanced around the corner. It was Kurt and Blaine.

"I hope you understand, that it isn't your fault," Kurt was saying. Wait are they breaking up? "but Ryder's." Oh no, they weren't.

There was silence. "You are great, you know it?" Blaine broke it.

"Hm, I may have noticed...," Kurt joked.

"So, I've been planning this with Lucy for a long time now but I think this is the best moment to do this...," Blaine said. Oh my God, he is proposing.

"Do what?" Kurt asked as Blaine sat on one knee.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. You are the best thing that's ever happened in my whole life, and I love you to pieces. And I will love you forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

And just like that the tears were streaming down my face. I think it's not a secret anymore that I have a little crush on Blaine.

"Yes," Kurt whispered. "Yes!" he said louder. "Of course I will marry you!"

I supposed they were kissing now. I took that as my cue to leave.

I couldn't stop crying. I just couldn't. Not just because I realized how lonely I really am. But because Blaine was getting married and he was gonna leave me.

"Hey Lucy!" Blaine called me as I was walking down the hallway. I stopped and wiped my tears. "Are you crying?" he asked me. I just cried harder and fell in his arms. "Whoa what happened?"

"I heard your proposal and.. and it was beautiful and.. now you're going to New York with your husband and.. I.. I am staying here,all alone again," I explained without breathing properly.

"But sweety, you are the closest thing I have to a sister... I am not leaving you alone," he said. "You are coming to New York, too."

"I am?"

"You are!"

A/N: The reason why New Directions lost Regionals is because I want to change the story's point of view, so they're soon moving to New York. Spoiler: Lucy is getting a new love interest once they get there.

Follow/Favorite/Review please. It makes me happy! :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Before we start let me say that this chapter is very very boring. :D It's just a filler chapter to change the point of view.

Also I'm sorry I haven't updated for almost two weeks but I was at a seven-day-trip with my class.

And finally this chapter is unbetaed. :P

Enjoyyy!

Chapter 6

The time of the year I feared the most was here. Graduation.

I had already decided that I was going to New York with Blaine and the others but I know, I'm sure, that I am not good enough for NYADA. I mean, even Kurt didn't get in the first time he auditioned and he's way better than me.

"Of course, you will get into NYADA!" Blaine had told me when I talked to him about this. "But even if you don't want to go to NYADA, there is always NYU or even Columbia…"

"Columbia? Oh come on Blaine, Columbia is in Ivy League and it's super expensive," I told him.

"So what? My brother is famous, it's not like we can't afford it…"

"I'm not going to force your parents to pay for one of the Ivy League colleges," I insisted.

"Why are we even talking about this? We both know that you're getting into NYADA!"

And I didn't believe him until I got a letter from NYADA that said that I'm a finalist. Thank God for that role in Grease. I'm sure it looked great on my NYADA application.

Since then I have literally been practicing my butt off for my audition and I still am sure that I am not getting in.

Kurt and Blaine have tried to encourage me several times.

"Judging by your performance at Regionals, you are already in," Kurt told me once.

"Honey you just haven't seen other NYADA students yet," he told one day that he caught me practicing. "I have and believe me. You are better than all of them."

Of course they didn't convince me. This was the Regionals story repeating itself.

"What makes you think I'm getting in?" I asked Blaine while we were coming back from school one day. "I haven't even decided which song I'm doing yet!"

And some hours later Rachel Berry was on our doorstep. I was certain that Blaine had called her although he never admitted to it.

"I heard someone can't decide which song she's doing for her NYADA audition," she said enthusiastically. "Don't worry your Fairy Godmother is here!"

And since then I started practicing 'Don't Rain on my Parade'. Rachel has been singing this song since she was a little girl so no one could have been more helpful.

So here I was. After a few weeks of rehearsals with THE Rachel Berry, I was ready to audition for NYADA. Blaine had auditioned just before me and was getting in without a doubt.

"Name?" Carmen Tibideaux asked me the moment I stepped my foot on the auditorium stage.

"Lucy Adams. I am doing 'Don't Rain on my Parade' originally performed by Barbra Streisand," I did my best impression of Rachel.

"I know a girl that choked on her audition with this song," Mrs. Tibideaux glared at Rachel.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Tibideaux. I am not going to let you down," I told her.

And then I sang. I really gave my everything to this performance. If I didn't get in after this, I would probably jump off a cliff.

"Exceptional, Miss Adams," Carmen Tibideaux told me. "We'll keep in touch."

A month later, Blaine and I returned home after our Graduation ceremony with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson and Kurt. Blaine looked in the post box and Kurt immediately recognized the NYADA envelopes, so he started squealing. Blaine handed me mine.

"Can we open those inside?" Mr. Anderson opened the door for us. We quickly got in the house.

"Okay who is going first?" Mrs. Anderson asked us.

"Blaine is," I answered without even thinking about it.

Blaine opened his envelope his hands steady. His eyes scanned the letter. "I got in," he stated simply. "I got in!"

Kurt and his parents hugged him and congratulated him.

"Okay Lucy, your turn now," Kurt sat next to me.

I opened the letter, my hands shaky.

"Lucy, breathe!" Kurt instructed.

I scanned the letter.

'Miss Lucy Adams,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. Your classes start in September. We will be more than happy to see you.

Yours sincerely,

The New York Academy of Dramatic Arts.'

"I got in!" I screamed. "Oh My God! I got in! I got in!"

"Oh My God! Congratulations honey!" Kurt hugged me.

"Oh congratulations sweety," Mrs. Anderson told me and hugged me as well. "Now all of you are leaving. Cooper left, Blaine is leaving, Lucy is leaving." Mrs. Anderson couldn't hold her tears back.

"Come on, Mom," Blaine comforted her. "We'll be visiting, you'll be visiting. We have the wedding."

" I know baby, I know" Mrs. Anderson said. "So, aren't we celebrating?"

Two weeks later our train arrived to New York. Rachel and Santana were waiting for us at the train station.

"Mr. Anderson, Miss Adams," Rachel said. "Welcome to the city that never sleeps!"

"Yeah, Gay Number Two, Girl that lives in Gay Number Two's house, welcome," Santana told us.

"Well actually now Lucy is the girl that lives in the lesbian's house," Kurt told her.

"Excuse me?"

"Didn't you know Santana?" I asked her innocently. "Now that Blaine and Kurt are getting their own house, I am moving in with you and Rachel. One big, happy family!"

A/N: Boring right? :P

Anyway please review, I want to know what you think about the story...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey there! Thanks to everyone who still reads this. I just finished writing the last chapters of this story and they came out pretty good.

My excuse for not updating on time, this time, is that I burnt my hand with the curling iron and it hurt so bad I couldn't even type. #TrueStory

Anyway, let's leave my drama on the side. Enjoy. :D

CHAPTER** 7**

"The only thing we have to settle now are the bridesmaids' dresses. And of course you're helping me with that," Kurt told me as we were walking down the NYADA halls. "Hey Lu, are you even listening?"

"Um, I'm sorry Kurt, it's just that... today is my first lesson with Cassandra July and I'm really nervous," I explained. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying that you're gonna help me with the bridesmaids' dresses," he repeated.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute there," I interrupted. "There is no bride."

"When Rachel and Finn were to get married, I was a bridesmaid," Kurt said. "So practically I'm the bride."

The name Finn rang a bell in my mind. "Kurt... Not that I want to push you or anything, but.. You never really talk about him. None of you," I said. "What happened?"

"Finn was my step brother. My father married his mother," Kurt explained. "He was also Rachel's fiancé. They almost got married but then Quinn got in an accident and the wedding was called off. Well.. Finn died last year.."

"Oh...," I managed to say. "Well I'm really sorry..."

Before I had time to ask how it happened, a boy practically fell on me.

"I'm so sorry," he said as he helped me up. "It's just that I have a class with Cassie July and I can't even see what's in front of me. I mean she warned me that if I'm ever late again, she will.. Never mind."

"It's okay," I told him as I watched him pick up my books from the floor. "I have a class with Miss July, too."

"Oh cool.. First time?" he asked me and I simply nodded. "Come on let me show you to her classroom."

"S.. sure," I said reluctantly. "Um, Kurt, we'll talk later, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt winked at me and I gave him a don't-you-dare-tell-Blaine look. He walked away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself," the boy told me. "I'm Justin."

"Lucy," I said.

"So Lucy, I guess you're a freshman, too?" he asked me while we were walking into Miss July's classroom.

"You're late!" Miss July scolded us. "I think I warned you Justin Bieber. Now both of you, get your asses over here and start dancing with the others."

"We're sorry Miss July," I told her.

"Yeah, whatever. Now pair up with the other loser. You are both useless anyway."

Throughout the lesson, Justin held me very close to his body. I felt something hard touch me, but tried to ignore it. 'It is NOT, what you think it is,' I mentally told myself. I had almost forgotten that Blaine was in this class with me too. I pulled away from Justin.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired," I lied naturally.

"Go on, Hobbit," Miss July yelled at me.

And that was when the bell saved me.

"Hey Lucy, I was wondering..." Justin asked me as we were gathering our things. "Do you wanna go out sometime? Like... tonight?"

My eyes almost flew out of their place. "Erm... sure," I finally told him. "Here's my number," I gave him a small paper with my phone number on it. "Call me."

"Great! I'll see you around," he told me and left the classroom.

Blaine approached me immediately. "Who was that?" he asked me.

"Hello to you, too, Blaine!" I teased him.

"Lucy Adams!"

"Okay, okay. This was a guy I met in the hallway. His name is Justin," I spilled the beans.

"And?"

"He asked me out and I said yes," I said as we got out of the classroom.

"You what?!" Blaine snapped at me. "Didn't you see his penis? It could almost reach his nose!"

I chuckled. "Come on Blaine. You're overreacting...," I told him.

"Blaine I love you, but I think I am capable of making my own decisions," I told him. "Now give me a hug, 'cause I think you're angry at me."

He did as I told him. "Okay, but I still believe you deserve better."

When I returned home, Rachel and Santana as well as Blaine and Kurt were waiting for me.

"Kurt, Blaine, what are you doing here?" I asked as I threw myself on the couch.

"Blaine wanted to get a closer look at Justin," Kurt explained. "He'll pick you up right?"

"Yes, he will," I replied.

"Maybe you don't wanna go after all," Blaine told me. "You seem so tired."

"No, Blaine, I haven't changed my mind, I'm still going."

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong, I told you so," he said.

After I got some rest, Santana helped me get ready. "Okay, dwarf, this is the best you'll ever look in your whole life, so enjoy it while you can," she told me when my makeover was over.

Just then we heard the door bell. "I'll get it!" I heard Blaine's voice in the living room.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you will," I murmured to myself.

I got out of Santana's room. "Oh hi Justin," I told him. "Let me grab my bag and we're ready to go."

"Have fun!" Kurt told me as I closed the door behind me and while Blaine was giving me a please-don't-go look.

"So were are we going?" I asked Justin when we were alone in his car.

"It's a surprise," he told me and started driving.

While we were on our way, he literally bombarded me with questions. He made me feel kind of uncomfortable. When we arrived, he opened the door for me. I noticed that there weren't a lot of people in this park. And it was dark. All of this made me think that maybe Blaine was right.

"Come with me," he took my hand.

Now we were at a dark alley. "Justin what...?" I tried to ask but he shut my mouth with a kiss.

I tried to protest but he kissed me again and again. He pushed me against a wall, without stopping his kisses, and tried to unzip my dress. His hands traveled down to my hips.

"Help! Please, someone help me!" I screamed.

"No one is going to hear you! Shut up!" he told me and went back to sucking my neck.

"Hey bastard!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned my head to see Blaine.

"Oh look who's here!" Justin said. "Wanna join us for a threesome?"

"Take your hands off of her!" Blaine shouted at him.

"Watch me!" he said. He grabbed my hair and hit my hand hard on the wall.

"Blaine!" I screamed with all my power, before I fell on the ground. Luckily I still had my senses.

Blaine had already started running to us. He took Justin by the neck and pushed his head against the wall.

"I will kill you, you hear me?" he yelled at him.

"Blaine please calm down," I pleaded and tried to stand up.

I took my phone out and called 911. Blaine never let go of Justin until the police arrived. They asked us some routine questions and then took Justin to the police station.

Blaine didn't talk to me at all. He just gave me his jacket, which I willingly took, and helped me walk to his car. When we were both sitting in the car, I finally broke down.

"I'm so sorry Blaine," I told him, tears running on my cheeks.

"Come here," he told me and pulled me into a hug. "This is not your fault."

"I shouldn't have been so naïve," I told him. "You warned me."

"It's okay," he stroke my hair.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked while he was wiping my tears.

"Well, you will probably yell at me now, but I followed you," he said. "I was really worried about this guy and... I care about you... I just.. I couldn't leave you alone."

I hugged him tighter. "You know you're like the brother I never had, right?"

"So you're spending the night with your brother and his husband tonight," he told me, let go off me and started driving.

A/N: So Justin wasn't her love interest. I would never do that to her. Haha.

Please please please review/favorite/follow. It means a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yayy the wedding is here!

This chapter is unbetaed! :P

CHAPTER 8

Of all the people that were invited to Kurt and Blaine's wedding, I am probably the most excited. It is probably that I have never been to a wedding before. Or maybe because Blaine is something like my brother. Or maybe because a hot guy from Columbia University is going to be my date.

"And dad and Carole arrive tomorrow. Oh and of course our friends from Glee club. I mean the ones who have graduated. I think you haven't met them before, Lucy, have you?" Kurt babbled.

"He's talking about Mercedes, Quinn, Puck and Mike," Blaine explained. "Of course Finn would be there too but..."

"Let's not talk about this, just for this week," Kurt said. "So, Lucy can you pick up the bridesmaids' dresses tomorrow at six?"

"At six?"

"Yeah. Do you have plans or something?" Kurt asked me. "I can ask Rachel or Santana."

"Oh, it's nothing," I tried to look cool. "I'm just meeting this guy..."

"What guy?" Blaine interrupted me.

"It's nothing, he's just a friend," I quickly said. "He'll be my date to your wedding."

"I just hope he's not like Justin," Blaine told me.

"Trust me, he's not," I reassured him. "Anyway, I'll just cancel and I'll pick up the dresses. Oh I completely forgot! We have the family dinner tomorrow!"

"Oh right, my parents and my annoying brother arrive tomorrow, too," Blaine sighed.

"You're exaggerating," Kurt told him. "His brother is absolutely h-o-t. Even Santana liked him, and she's gay. Maybe you two could..."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Blaine interrupted before Kurt could finish his sentence. "No freaking way. Lucy promise, you will never ever do anything with my brother. Ever."

"Blaine, relax," I told him. "I haven't even met him yet. Look I gotta go to rehearsal. I'll meet you later, okay?"

"Okay," they said simultaneously while I was already making my way to Miss July's classroom.

After picking up the bridesmaids' dresses for Kurt, I headed to Kurt and Blaine's house where both Kurt and Blaine's families were having dinner.

"Thanks Lucy, you're a lifesaver!" Kurt told me when I arrived. "Carole, Dad, this is Lucy. You may have met her again."

"And this is my brother, Coop," Blaine introduced me. "Coop, this is Lucy."

"Cooper Anderson," Blaine's brother took my hand and kissed it. "Charmed."

Of course my cheeks turned red immediately. I didn't say anything, just greeted all of them and hugged Blaine's parents.

"So Lucy," Coop was talking to me again. "You lived in London?"

"Yeah, but I haven't seen much of it," I replied. "You know, I lived in an orphanage."

He kept asking me questions non-stop. "Coop, just back off," Blaine told him. "Let her breathe."

"Relax bro, I'm just talking with the girl. She's our sister after all, right?" Coop told him.

I could see that Blaine and Coop had sort of a sibling rivalry. And I could also see that this was a family dinner and that I had no place there.

"Um, I really think I should go home now. It's getting late," I politely stood up. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner, though."

"Can I drive you home?" Coop offered.

"No, you can't," Blaine told him.

"Come on, Blaine, what's wrong with you?" Mr. Anderson asked him. I guess he hadn't told his parents about the 'incident' yet.

"It's okay," I said. "Coop, thanks for the offer, but there's no need, my car is just outside. You should stay with your family. I'll meet you at the wedding, though, tomorrow. Maybe we can share a dance?"

"Sure," he agreed.

"Great, I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night!"

The big day was here. Actually Kurt and Blaine's big day. Kurt was the one to wake me up in the morning.

"Where the hell are you?" he yelled at me.

"It's nine!" he shouted again hysterically.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry, Kurt! We overslept! We are coming!" I hung up. "Rachel, Santana, wake up!"

"What do you want Queen Elizabeth?" Santana asked me sleepily. She called me Queen Elizabeth because I came from England.

"We are late, it's already nine o'clock!" I told her while I was getting ready.

Thirty minutes later we were at Kurt's door.

"Here you are!" he scolded us. "Didn't we agree seven thirty?"

"We're so sorry, Kurt!" Rachel apologized. "We're here now. Where do we start?"

"First of all Lady Hummel, why are you panicking?" Santana asked. "Your wedding doesn't start until five. FIVE!"

"We have so many things to do, assless .!" Kurt told her.

And he was right. We weren't actually ready until four thirty. We had to get ready, help Kurt get ready and help the other bridesmaids get ready. Their names were Quinn and Mercedes and they were Kurt and Blaine's friends from Glee club. Kurt introduced me as Blaine's sister.

"Girls I gotta to meet Scott," I told them. "See you all in a few."

I found Scott out of our apartment. "Oh, Lucy, you look stunning," he told me as soon as he spotted me.

"You look great yourself!" I told him. "Okay, come on we'll be late. Are you driving?"

"No, I have a limousine arranged for us, waiting outside," he told me.

What did you expect, he goes to Columbia, I mentally tell myself. "Whoa, alright let's go..."

When we arrived, I talked to a very anxious Blaine. However as soon as he saw Kurt, he relaxed. The wedding was literally the most romantic thing I had ever experienced. Even more romantic than the movies. Kurt and Blaine have to be the most beautiful couple ever.

After the wedding we went to the hall we had booked for the reception. When Scott and I arrived, the music had already started.

"Do you wanna dance with me, my lady?" Scott asked me.

"Isn't it early for dancing?" I asked him.

"Come on, it's your brother's wedding!" he reasoned. "You have to dance your butt off!"

"Okay, okay, let's dance," I gave up.

We got on the dance floor and a slow song was on. Santana was the one who was singing.

Scott held me close and tightly. So close I could melt right there, right then. I looked into his eyes and I couldn't resist anymore. I kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Wait Lucy, wait..." he broke the kiss. "I'm so sorry... but... I'm in love with someone else... I should have let you know."

"What?" I practically shouted. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Look, Lucy, we just had.. we had so much fun together..." he said. "I didn't want to lose that..."

"How dare you?" my tears were now streaming down my face.

"Hey what's going on here?" Blaine approached us.

"Nothing, Scott was just leaving," I said.

"Lucy," Scott tried to say.

"Leaving!" I repeated.

Scott slowly walked away and I was left with Blaine on the dance floor.

"I'm so sorry about this Blaine," I wiped my tears. "I really am." I ran out of the hall and cried for eternity.

I sat on a bench and buried my face in my hands. I cried until I heard a familiar voice.

"Lucy?" he said. "What happened?" he put a hand on my shoulder.

I turned to see his face. It was Coop Anderson.

"Oh, Coop... Hey," I wiped my tears once again.

"What happened to you?"he rubbed my shoulder. I looked into his blue eyes. They made me trust him without second thought.

"This guy I've had a crush on until now," I explained. "He's in love with someone else. He broke my heart." I sniffled on his shoulder.

"Look at me," his fingers touched my chin. "You're amazing. You are truly beautiful and judging by Blaine's behavior towards you, your personality is just as beautiful."

"Thanks," I smiled a bit. He stared at me, right in my eyes and then captured my lips in a kiss.

'Way to go Lucy,' I thought to myself. 'Second kiss in one night.'

Surprisingly I didn't break his kiss.

"Now come on," he took my had and helped me stand up. "You promised to dance with me."

A/N: Coop is her love interest! Aha, aha :D


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry to say that my German lessons start again on Tuesday so I won't be able to update on Mondays or Tuesdays.

Anyway, this chapter is unbetaed. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

"He what?!" Santana asked surprised.

"He kissed me," I repeated. "Yes, on the lips."

"Does Blaine know?" she asked again.

"Of course not, are you kidding?"

"He would have killed him," Rachel, who just came out of the kitchen, said.

"Curls doesn't have the right to tell Hobbit what to do with her love life," Santana said.

"He did save her once," Rachel pointed out.

"Yeah, but come on, his brother?" Santana reasoned. "Would he ever harm Hobbit? Would he do anything she doesn't want to? Blaine and his parents would never forgive him."

"Point to Santana. Do you like him, Lucy?" Rachel asked me.

I hesitated. I thought about Coop. He is indeed hot. I wouldn't actually call him hot. Not that he isn't, but I would describe him as beautiful. This word definitely suited him better. He is unbelievably beautiful. He has blue eyes that can easily pierce through you and his lips... Oh his lips, they make me go crazy. And yes he is hot as hell. "I do," I finally answered.

"Of course, you do,"Santana said. "Even I liked him the first time I saw him and as we all know I have a preference for women."

"What am I gonna do?" I asked the girls. I have no experience at all with relationship problems.

"Is he staying here or going back to LA?" Rachel asked me.

"I think he's staying for a few weeks," I replied.

They didn't have time to answer because the bell interrupted us. Rachel was the one to open the door.

"Oh!" I heard her voice. "Cooper! What a pleasant surprise!"

Cooper?! What is he doing here? My heart started beating faster and I wondered if that's how falling in love feels like.

"Hi, Rachel," Cooper said. "Is Lucy here?"

Rachel glanced in the house for a moment and waited for my confirmation. I nodded. "Yes, she's here. Please, come in."

A smile lighted up his face as soon as he saw me. "Hi Lucy, Santana," he said. "Lucy can we talk for a minute?"

I stood up. "Sure, come on, let's go to my room," I said and guided him there.

On the way there, I remembered that my room was a mess. When I returned from the wedding last night, I undressed myself and threw my clothes on the floor. I also hadn't made my bed. We entered the room and I noticed that my underwear was on the floor too. I turned to face him and I wore an expression of pure shock. He must have noticed, too, because he had a tiny hint of a smile on his face.

"Excuse me, my room is a mess," I said and I was sure I had blushed.

His smile didn't leave his lips. "It's okay," he said. "I came here to ask you to go out anyway."

"Go out?" I asked. "Me and you? Like... a date?" My words had escaped my mouth before I even had time to think about it.

He avoided answering. "Don't you want to?" he asked.

"What? Yes! Sure, why not?" Okay, now you're overreacting, I told myself.

"Great."

"Wait, does Blaine know?" I asked him and he must have heard the panic in my voice.

"Why should Blaine know?" he asked me, confused.

"'Cause... I don't go out with anyone if he isn't approved by Blaine," I replied.

He laughed at this. "And has he found anyone that's good enough, yet?" he asked me.

I lowered my head. "No, he hasn't," I said.

"So maybe Blaine is wrong," Cooper said. "Maybe you can find the right man on your own."

"Maybe," I mumbled. "Okay, let me grab my bag and we're out."

As soon as I was done, he offered me his arm and I eagerly took it. Then we greeted Santana and Rachel and we were out.

"So where are we going?" I asked him.

"I've planned something special for us," he said. "It's a surprise."

"The last time, a boy told me that 'it's a surprise', he took me to a deserted, dark alley and tried to... he tried to have sex with me," I said.

"Fine, I promise that the place I'm taking you to, is crowded, extremely light and is the exact opposite of sex," he said. "Do you trust me?"

I thought about it for a minute. He is Blaine's brother after all. "Yes," I replied him.

He said we would walk there, which I liked because I got to hold his hand on the way. _No, you did not just say that. _

"So tell me about you," he said. "I mean all my parents have done since you moved in is talk about you."

"Well, I'm Lucy Adams, 20 years old. I come from London. I lived in an orphanage and I know nothing about my parents, except that my father's last name is Adams," I said. "Your parents literally saved my life."

"Hmm, is that all?" he asked me.

"What else do you wanna know?" I asked back.

"Everything," he said.

His answer intrigued me. _Everything? _What does he mean everything? "Help me out. Ask me questions," I told him.

"So... how did you feel when my parents said they would take you in?" he asked.

"Grateful, I definitely felt grateful," I said. "Then I was scared. I mean, some strangers offered to let me live in their house. They could be anything from maniacs to killers or even worse, I don't know."

"Who do you love more than anyone?" he asked me.

Unexpected question, but an easy one. "Blaine," I answered firmly. "He was the first one to make me feel special. He is like my brother."

"I hope I'm not like a brother to you," he said.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"'Cause brothers don't do this," he said and kissed me full on the lips.

I didn't break the kiss, of course I didn't. Only someone with mental problems would break this divine kiss. My hand left his hand and I wrapped my arms around his neck. A few moments later broke the kiss. "Let's leave that for when we're alone, shall we?" he said.

And as much as I wanted to go on, I knew he was right. "Right," I fixed my hair a bit. "So are we close?"

"We're getting there," he said.

Ten minutes later, we arrived. "A fun park?" I asked. I could hear the excitement in my own voice.

"Aha," he said. "Come on. I'll win a teddy bear for you."

A/N: Follow/Favorite/Review please? It gives me motivation. Haha. :) x


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hiiii everyone, sorry I haven't updated for so long... I am really moving fast because I wanted to move on with the plot. There may be mistakes cause this chapter is unbeta'd. Enjoy...

Chapter 10

5 months later

Five months after Kurt and Blaine's wedding everything was close to normal. I said close because things weren't exactly the same and I don't mean things that have to do with Kurt and Blaine.

So, after the wedding and during the Christmas holidays, I was romantically involved with Cooper Anderson. And when I say romantically involved I mean everything that goes with it.

In the beginning it was just a flirt, but then I dare to say that I fell in love with him. The way he speaks, the way he moves, the way he treats me. As if I am everything to him. As if I might break with his every move. He is protective of me, but not in an annoying way and that made me fall in love with him. Blaine, of course, didn't particularly like our relationship, but at least he knew his brother wasn't a rapist.

Anyway, when it was time for Coop to go back to Los Angeles for his work, around February, there were a lot of tears shed. But he promised me. He promised that once he finds a steady acting job here, in New York, he would return for me. So now I was waiting for that time to come.

Normal P. O. V.

This is the time. Kurt had already decided that he would talk to his husbands about the idea that had been on his mind for days now.

'Nothing is going to stop you this time, Kurt Hummel,' he thought to himself.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and took a deep breath. That was when he heard the door open downstairs. He quickly ran to meet Blaine.

"Oh you're here already!" he tried to open a conversation. "How was your day?"

"Nothing special," Blaine threw himself on the couch.

"I can make it special," Kurt took the opportunity. "At least I hope to do so," he added.

"Why does this remind me of one of the Hubby-I'm-Pregnant scenes, from the movies?" Blaine joked.

"'Cause it kind of is," Kurt said.

"Kurt, are you pregnant?!" Blaine continued joking.

"No, silly…"

"Then I don't get it… Do you want me to impregnate you?" Blaine asked. "Okay just kidding. We can try though…"

"I want to talk to you about something," Kurt said. "Just listen to me," he paused. "How would you like the idea… of… a child?"

Blaine stared at him. "But honey… It's not possible," he said.

"May I remind you that our friend, Rachel Berry has two gay fathers?" Kurt reasoned.

"So you want to use a surrogate?" Blaine asked. "Surrogates are a tricky situation, Kurt. Who's to say that she will give us the baby after it's born?"

"So you agree with the idea of a baby?" Kurt asked, his eyes full of hope. Blaine nodded. "I knew you would support me! So, listen. If we use a surrogate the baby will be genetically related to one of us."

"Yeah… Imagine a baby with your eyes…"

"Imagine a baby with your curls," it was Kurt's turn to joke.

"Kurt!"

"Alright listen," Kurt's tone became serious again. "I don't want to pay a woman to carry our child and then abandon it like Rachel… As you said surrogates are a tricky situation."

"You've had a plan all along!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Of course I have!" Kurt replied. "Now listen and don't interrupt! I was thinking that the mother our child should be a pure-hearted, talented girl, don't you agree?"

"Of course… Where are we going to find one of those if I might ask?"

"There are already three girls we know well enough…"

"Don't even say it please…" Blaine pleaded.

"Rachel, Santana and Lucy," Kurt ignored him.

"There you go…"

"It's not a bad idea…" Kurt insisted. "Listen, I've made a list of pros and cons in my mind for each of them."

"Kurt, how come I hear about this just now?" Blaine asked. "It seems to me that you've already picked the one too…"

"Kind of," Kurt said and Blaine glared at him. "Let me share my list with you. First up we have Rachel Berry. She has career dreams and is going to star on Funny Girl and be a Broadway star. She will never agree to leave NYADA…"

"Declined," Blaine said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Kurt continued. "Next one, Santana Lopez. Lesbian, pure bitch, has a girlfriend, wants fame no matter what."

"Declined!"

"So we both agree on Lucy?"

"I don't know Kurt… I mean how can I ask her something like that? She's like a sister to me…," Blaine said.

"Think about it, Blaine," Kurt said. "She has everything we need. She is beautiful, trustworthy, full of light and talent. What was the one thing Lucy never had? A family. What will we and the baby be to her? A family. And if all of these aren't enough just imagine a baby with Lucy's British accent!"

"All of these sound great when you say them like that," Blaine said. "But what about Coop?"

"It's not that Lucy will get married with us," Kurt explained. "After the baby is born, she's free…"

"And what about school?"

"Lucy isn't like Rachel or Santana. She doesn't want fame. She wants love and family. NYADA isn't going to give her that…"

"You really have thought all of this through…" Blaine said.

"So we'll talk to Lucy?"

"We'll talk to Lucy."

A/N: Soooo what do you think? Review/Follow/Favorite please?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: So I finally updated after ages... Tell me if you like this chapter..

CHAPTER 11

Saturday morning I woke up with mixed emotions. Blaine and Kurt had called me last night. They'd said they needed to talk to me and that it was really important, which made me worry a lot. After I skyped with Coop for a bit, made sure that he was okay and that Blaine and Kurt didn't want to talk about him, I took a shower, had Santana make my hair and left for Kurt and Blaine's. They were both acting kind of weird.

"So what did you want to talk about guys?" I asked them.

"Look Lucy. Kurt and I had an idea," Blaine began.

"Blaine and I feel that we're ready to become parents," Kurt said.

"Oh...," I paused. "Well, you have my full support, but... not that I object or anything, but... Don't you feel it's a bit early?"

"Better early than never, right?" Kurt said and gave me a grin.

"Kurt, it's 'better la..'," Blaine tried to correct him but Kurt interrupted.

"I know, it's 'better late than never', this is not the point!" he said.

"Yeah, Kurt's right," I said. "So are you adopting?"

"We were thinking of a surrogate...," Blaine said.

"Oh, okay," I said, not knowing how to go on with the conversation. "Well as I said, you have my full support, you know I love you both."

"We both agree that we don't want the mother to be a complete stranger who will abandon the child but someone we know and trust," Blaine said.

I tried to figure out where they were going with this. "Do you want me to convince Rachel to be your surrogate?" I asked them.

"We talked about it and we thought...," Kurt began. "We thought that you... would make a wonderful mother. There, I said it!"

His words hit me like a brick on the head. I was actually speechless. My lips moved as if to say something, but no sound came out of them.

"Say something please," Blaine took my hand and look me right in the eyes. His own eyes reflected his worry.

"Me?" I finally asked them. "Why me?"

"Because you are great! You are beautiful, talented and you have a pure heart," Blaine told me. "Who's better to be the mother of our child?"

"I for one love the British accent," Kurt added.

"Alright," was all I could say. "Can I think about it?" I asked them.

"Of course, take your time," Blaine told me as I stood up. It was obvious that they didn't want to pressure me.

"I will... call you...," I said and then opened the door and left.

My head felt very heavy and I was worried I would lose my senses right there. Was I dreaming? Did Kurt and Blaine just ask me to carry their child? I decided I was too dizzy to drive home, so I just walked to clear my head out.

You have to weigh your options and think about this very carefully, I thought to myself.

So, I like singing, I really do. However the truth is that it isn't as important to me as it is to Santana or Rachel. I wouldn't give everything up for fame like they would. So it wouldn't be a huge loss for me to abandon NYADA, despite having tried so hard to get in. Point for having Kurt and Blaine's baby.

Moving on. Let's face the facts. I am an orphan. I never had a real family. All I ever wanted, growing up was a family. I wanted to feel like I belong somewhere. Having a baby would give me a family, even if it is with two gays and a baby. So, point for me to have the baby.

Then again, I have my own life. I have Cooper and he is a part of my life that I never want to lose. He promised he is coming back for me. What am I supposed to tell him? "Oh I had your brother's baby while you were away". Point for me to go on with my life.

Okay, so the score is 2:1. But am I actually ready to have a baby? All those changes... Not only in my life, but in my body too.

And supposing I have the baby. What happens to me after that? I mean, sure Kurt mentioned they don't want the mother to abandon the child. But what if I'm not able to give up the baby after all? What if they don't allow me to see the child after it's born?

'Nonsense! It is their baby Lucy!' I told myself. 'You were just asked to carry and deliver it.'

After I walked for what felt like forever I noticed that I was standing in front of our apartments door. I felt too lazy to look for my keys so I just knocked on the door. Santana opened it for me.

"Oh did you find your way back home Hobbit?" she asked me and then noticed that my face was wiping the floor. "What happened to you?"

I walked past her and threw myself on the couch and I started sobbing loudly.

"Hey hey what happened?" Santana rushed to my side and her voice was softer. "Talk to me." She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Kurt and Blaine..." I tried to start, but more tears fell.

"What happened to Lady Hummel and Gay Number 2?" Her face showed that she was concerned.

"Yes, they fine," I wiped my tears. "They... they asked me to be their surrogate..."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, it's true," I told her again. "They want me to carry and deliver their child."

"Are they out of their freaking mind?" she shouted. "I'm calling Lady Hummel right now. Don't worry I'll talk him out of this nonsense!"

"Shh, be quiet, you'll wake Rachel up," I wiped my nose. "Besides..."

"Besides, what?"

"I think... I think I wanna do it," I said. I felt the need to reason this statement. "I never had a family."

"We are your family!" Santana interrupted me. This was one of the rare moments that Santana showed she cared so I took it in.

I squeezed her hand. "It's just that I'm afraid. I'm afraid that if I have the baby, Kurt and Blaine may want to keep it for themselves and not allow me to see it..."

"No, freaking way they would do that!" Santana reasoned. "This is Kurt and Blaine we're talking about. Blaine is your brother. Next?"

"And what about Coop, Santana?" I asked her. "I love him so, so much and I can't do this to him. He won't want to have anything to do with me after that. He'll just think I am a common slut."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there," she interrupted again. "You aren't having a baby with the traditional way. You aren't doing anything wrong. It doesn't count as cheating. And anyway Coop loves you, he'll understand."

"I think you should do whatever your heart wants to do," she said. "And anyway why did they ask you in the first place?"

"According to them I am full of positive characteristics," I replied.

"True," she said. "If I were them, I would pick you, too."

"I guess you could call them," she advised me. "I can stay with you, if you want me to."

"Thanks Santana," I said. "It means a lot."

I picked up my phone and quickly found Blaine's number.

"Lucy?" I heard his voice, soft as always. "You left your car here, we were worried. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I told him while Santana mouthed 'Get to the point!'. "Look about the thing we were talking earlier...

"Yes?" his voice was full of hope. How could I ever say no to him?

He must have put me on speakerphone because I could practically hear Kurt's heartbeat.

"Blaine, I'll do it..." I finally spoke.

I heard Kurt's weird noises and for a moment I was worried, I'd killed him.

"Lucy, I love you!" he screamed.

I chuckled. "I love you too, Kurt," I said.

"Okay Lucy, pack your things, we're coming," Blaine told me.

"Pack my...? Why?

"You're moving in with us!" Kurt screamed once again.

"What?"

"Alright can't hear you! We're coming!" And then they hung up.

"Looks like I'm moving out..."

A/N: Sooo what do you think? Pleaseeeee reviewww.. Please? ^_^


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I know I know, I am awful. I finally updated after two weeks. Buuut vacations just started so I am free for two weeks so I'll be uploading more frequently.

CHAPTER 12

"So we have two choices," Kurt babbled the first night that I stayed at their place, while we were casually watching TV. "We can either invite our families to tell them about the news before OR after the baby is conceived."

"Oh...," was all I could say. If they were inviting their families again, it probably meant that Coop was coming, too. Awkward...

"After..." Blaine answered and they both looked at me for approval.

"After is fine," I said. _'Cause... you know... there's no way back...,_ I mentally added. "So when are we going to... you know...?"

"I'll try to book us an appointment for tomorrow," Kurt flipped through magazine pages while I was watching a rerun of Gossip Girl and Blaine was surfing the net. We made a really weird family.

"Cool," I went back to watching Gossip Girl.

"Serena can be such a slut sometimes," Kurt commented.

"Come on, Kurt, be objective!" Blaine told him. "Blair is not a saint either!"

"Excuse me Anderson! Blair Waldorf is perfection!" Kurt said, his voice high pitched.

"Gentlemen as much as I enjoy your company, I think I'll just go get some sleep," I told them.

"Sleep well honey," Kurt said and then continued arguing with his husband.

"Wake up sunshine!" Kurt opened the curtains of my room in the morning. "Lucy? Come on, wake up. I got us an appointment at the clinic!"

"What? What time is it?" I flew off my bed.

"It's eleven!" he said.

"But isn't it Sunday?"

"Lucy Adams! It is Monday! Now stand up and stop making silly questions!" he yelled at me.

So after an hour or so Kurt, Blaine and I were already at the clinic. After what seemed to be a century to me, it was our turn. The whole thing happened very quickly.

"How does it feel?" Kurt asked me right after.

"I don't know," I replied. "Pretty much the same."

"Maybe it didn't work!" Kurt was already panicking.

"Kurt breathe," Blaine told him. "Lucy, be careful there are some steps here," he added to me, as if I couldn't see them.

"Blaine, this baby isn't even alive yet," I told him. "Seriously whose baby is it?"

"Our sperm was mixed, so we practically don't know who the biological father is," Kurt explained. "Just like Rachel."

"Oh so I am carrying a child whose father is unknown...," I said.

"Not unknown, it's one of us," Kurt reasoned.

"I know, I'm just messing with you," I told them. "Look I am just gonna go to NYADA... I have a dance lesson. Catch you later?"

"NYADA? What? You are going back to school?" Blaine asked me.

"Blainey I believe I am still able to watch classes. Besides we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet."

"But.. I'm worried about you... I mean, I can't stand the idea of something bad happening to you or the baby," Blaine said.

"Blaine you're just being overprotective," Kurt told him. "Lucy can still go to school."

Blaine understood that he was outnumbered. "Okay but only for the first months," he said.

I kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best! See you later guys! Thanks Kurt!"

The days were going by and I was feeling just fine. Everything felt normal. Until next Friday morning.

I woke up with a really bad headache. I thought the dizziness would just go away but it followed me all day. It felt really awful.

Some kids noticed that something was off in the play rehearsals so one of them came to me and asked if I was okay. It was really hard for me to concentrate but I thought I could make it to the end of the day. So when it was time for my solo, all hell broke loose.

My vision became double and all the voices sounded like echoes. A few seconds later I was on the floor and some of my classmates were trying to pick me up.

"Lucy what is wrong with you today? You seem a bit off," Miss Lawrence noticed.

"Miss Lawrence, it's nothing," I tried to lie. "Just please, don't tell Kurt or Blaine. Please."

"Why not? Someone has to take you home darling," she told me.

"No, no I'm already feeling better. I'll tell them myself," I tried to get away with it.

Just then the bell rang. "Harry, help Lucy get to her next class please," Miss Lawrence told one of my classmates.

Harry helped me get to Miss July's classroom. He carried my bag all the way there. Blaine spotted me immediately.

"Hey what's up with Harry?" he asked. "Why did he bring you here?"

"We were just having a conversation," I lied again.

"And he carried your bag because...?"

"He was just being helpful!"

"Alright, Hair-Gel, Hobbit, stop talking. Get to work," Miss July told us and I found the chance to slip away from Blaine.

And then my torture began again. My head was spinning, but this time my stomach came upside down too. So everything I had in there suddenly appeared on Cassie July's shoes. Yeah I threw up...

"Lucy! Are you okay?" Blaine fell on his knees next to me and held my hair back.

Miss July knelt next to me too and put her hand on my back. Not the reaction I expected. "Inhale deeply," she advised me when I stopped and I followed her advise, only to empty the rest of what was left in my stomach on the floor in front of me.

When they decided it was over, Cassie spoke to Blaine. "Take her back home," she said.

Blaine helped me up, took both of our bags and supported me. We walked out of the classroom. "How do you feel?" he asked me when we were out.

"I'm okay now, don't worry," I tried to calm him down.

"Has anything like that happened before?"

"Well it all started today," I explained. "I... I even fainted earlier at the play rehearsals..."

"What?! Okay that's it! You have to stay home from now on...," he told me. "I will stay with you too."

"What? Blaine, no!" I said, my voice unusually high-pitched. "I will stay home and you will keep coming to NYADA, You deserve this!"

"But you... You gave up on yours the moment you agreed to help us..."

"My dream is to have a family," my voice was steady. "I don't need fame or Broadway or anything like that. So cheer up and put your smile on 'cause your baby is on the way."

**A/N: Review/Follow/ Favorite?**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: See? I told you I'll upload more often.. :D Cooper is finally back! Enjoy..

CHAPTER 13

"So your families will be here tonight?" I asked Kurt and Blaine while we were having breakfast in our garden.

"Yes, they are. They will be so thrilled!" Kurt said.

_Not all of them_, I silently noted to myself. "Is Coop coming, too?" I asked.

"Yes he is," Blaine told me. "I think he is mostly coming, because he misses you. Looks like you've stolen my brother's heart."

"I knew it since Cooper first laid eyes on you," Kurt said and sipped his tea.

"Well too bad, I guess everything is over for us now," I said.

"Why? Did you speak to him?" Blaine asked while putting marmalade on his bread.

"No, but he is most likely going to break up with me tonight, after we tell them the news," I said.

"No way. He loves you. I know my brother well enough, he hasn't felt his way about anyone else..."

"Anyway we'll see tonight... Pass me the salt?"

I spent all day thinking about how I am going to announce to Coop that I am pregnant.

"_Hey Coop... I'm pregnant and it's probably your brother's child. Just kidding. No, but seriously, it's 50 % his."_

Not going to work.

The first ones to arrive were Kurt's parents.

"So, tell us about the exciting news," Kurt's father said. "We came all the way from Lima, we deserve to know."

"We have to wait for my parent's and Coop," Blaine explained.

"Lucy honey you look anxious, what's up?" Carole, Kurt's step mother, asked me.

"Me? Oh no, I'm not anxious. I'm fine...," I tried to sound relaxed.

"And you seem kinda different too," she went on. "Like... you face has softened..."

Oh crap. "Umm I changed the shape of my eyebrows?" I said and I certainly didn't mean for it to sound like a question.

A few minutes later Blaine's parents arrived. The men kept chatting, so I was stuck alone with a pushy Carole and Blaine's mother. I tried to make myself busy, so I started setting the table. Of course Carole offered to help me which made Tracy Anderson want to help too.

"Talk to me," Carole said, while I was taking some plates out of the shelves.

Tracy immediately became curious. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Look at Lucy," Carole told her and Tracy observed me carefully. "Lucy... Are you pregnant?"

Tracy gasped, her face showing that she understood Carole's thinking. "What?" I asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Is it Coop's?" Carole pushed me even more. I could see a wide grin spreading on Tracy's face. Perfect! She thought I was pregnant with Coop's child and that she would become a grandmother.

And that was the first time I was so thankful to hear the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I said.

Things went from worse to even 'worser'. It was Coop. As soon as he saw me, he pulled me out of the house and threw his arms around me. I took his scent in and let myself relax in his arms. Oh, how I am going to miss this...

His lips met mine. "I missed you so much," he told me.

"I missed you, too," I told him.

We went back in the house and he held me close. Carole kept watching my every move and I felt I could explode any minute. Coop greeted his parents and then we both took our places.

"Lucy are you staying here with Kurt and Blaine?" Blaine's father asked me. Tracy, who was sitting on his right, was looking at me and Coop lovingly. Of course, she thought that I was expecting her first grandchild.

"Umm, yes," I said awkwardly. Coop was watching me as if I was everything to him. He was literally hanging on each and every one of my words, as if they gave him life. How could I do this to him?

"So... are you ready for the surprise?" Kurt was more excited than anyone in the room.

"Kurt and I decided it's time to expand our family," Blaine started.

Everything was going in slow motion for a moment and then everyone was babbling. Carole and Tracy exchanged a worried look and then they both turned to me. They had connected the dots.

"This is great!" Burt, Kurt's father, said.

"So are you adopting?" Blaine's father asked.

"Not exactly," Blaine replied.

This is it. It's coming. Coop was now holding my hand and examining my worried face.

_Oh baby I didn't mean to hurt you,_ I silently told him.

"A surrogate?" Burt asked. "Guys we aren't solving a riddle here, just tell us already!"

"Yes it's a surrogate!" Kurt and and now both him and Blaine were looking at me.

"Lucy? You don't seem surprised, baby..." Coop told me, his blue eyes connected to mine.

I took that as my cue. "I'm not," I said.

"Why aren't you? Did you know?" Carole pushed me. Oh, that woman!

"I am not surprised...," I began. "...because... Because I am the surrogate."

What followed was the definition of awkward silence. Everyone was now staring at me. Carole smiled at me encouragingly. Coop's smile had frozen on his face.

"Excuse me?" he finally managed to ask.

"Coop, look, Kurt and I asked Lucy to carry the baby because..."

"You asked my girlfriend to carry your baby?" Coop had stood up and was pushing Blaine against a wall, while I tried to restrain him.

"Coop easy..." their dad held him by the shoulders while their mom and Kurt helped Blaine stand up.

"Are you serious?! Why her?!" Coop shouted, while now both his father and Burt were holding him.

"Coop please," I held his face in my hands.

"Did you agree?" he asked me, his voice full of hope.

"It's already done...," I let my tears escape.

Coop escaped from his father and Burt's grip, walked past me and left the house. I ran behind him.

"Why Lucy? I told you I was coming back for you," he told me. "Damn it, I promised!"

"Baby listen to me," I put my hand on his shoulder. "You know that I never had a family. You know how much this means to me..."

"We could have been a family Lucy," his voice... I could hear it. He was hurt. "I should have stayed here with you..."

"We still can be a family," I told him and wiped a single tear that ran on his cheek.

"Once you bond with my brother's child, you'll never be able to leave it behind," he said.

I chuckled at this. I actually sounded like a psycho. "You think I'm gonna live with Kurt and Blaine forever?"

"It's not that simple...," he said.

"It is simple," I cut him off. "Because I love you and because you love me. And as soon as the baby is born I'm gonna have to leave Kurt and Blaine's house no matter how much I have bonded with the child."

He remained silent. "Please tell me we're not over," I spoke again and looked right into his eyes.

He pulled me in a tight embrace. "I love you," I told him. "I love you more than anyone."

"I love you, too," he said and took in the scent of my hair.

"Will you apologize to Blaine please? For me? I get that you're mad, but he never pushed me to accept..."

"For you, anything..."

**A/N: Please review.. It means a lot to know what you think about it.**


End file.
